Goodbye
by CrueFan21
Summary: A week after summer returns, Elsa expresses concern that things won't always be this way, and that everything will go back to the way it was before, and she'll be forced to say goodbye to Anna forever this time. Anna assures her that's one word she'll never have to say. A sisterly one shot.


Goodbye

 **A/n: Another sisterly oneshot for you all! Enjoy!**

* * *

With a flick of her wrist, the ice rink that she had created herself melted away. The people of Arendelle thanked Elsa for taking the time to make another ice rink for them to use. It had been one week since she had brought back summer, and the people still wanted to go ice skating. Elsa was more than happy to oblige. It pleased her to see people enjoying her powers, instead of fearing them like she believed they would. At the moment, Elsa sat on the palace steps, saying goodbye to the children who came to see her. Anna walked down the steps, and sat beside Elsa, watching everyone as they exited the palace grounds, and into the village.

"What a week," Elsa commented.

"Yeah, I know! Bring back summer, triumph over evil, reunite with my sister, it's been pretty eventful," Anna agreed.

"Yeah, it has."

"You know what we should do tomorrow?" Anna asked, excitedly.

Elsa smiled. "What's that?"

"We should go on a picnic! I've never had one before. The weather should be perfect! Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf can join us too! How does that sound?"

"That sounds wonderful!" Elsa said.

Anna let out a cheer. In the past week, she and Elsa had done so many things that she always longed to do with her sister. They rode bikes, read stories together, skipped rocks down by the pier, visited Kristoff's family of trolls, the list was endless! After thirteen years of isolation, Elsa could finally experience all the things that she should have been doing all along. The Snow Queen looked at her sister, admiring how happy she looked. Elsa never forgot Anna's smile; it's one of the things she missed most about her. Now that they were sitting here on the palace steps, watching the sunset, it felt like a dream. This just couldn't be real! But it was real, oh so very real. But would it last? She may finally have her powers under control, but what if another accident happens like the one last week? True love may have thawed a frozen heart once, but could it do it twice? That seemed unrealistic. As Elsa stared out into the horizon, Anna noticed a despondent look on her sister's face.

"Elsa, are you OK?"

Elsa instantly snapped back to reality. "I'm fine, Anna, I'm just tired."

"Are you sure? You look like something is bothering you," Anna said, truthfully.

"No. I'm fine, really"

Anna gently took one of Elsa's hands in her own, causing Elsa to flinch just a bit. She was still getting used to people touching her, especially Anna.

Elsa looked into Anna's eyes, instantly recognizing the concern in them.

"Come on, Elsa, remember we promised each other no more secrets," Anna reminded her.

Elsa sighed. She was right. They did promise that there would be no more secrets between each other. From here on out, it was the full truth.

"It's just…this past week has been amazing. You know, being with you, Kristoff, Olaf, and the people of Arendelle. It's been a real adventure! But I can't help but wonder…

"Wonder what?" Anna asked, concerned.

"I wonder if this can all last," Elsa explained. "Us being together I mean. What if something happens that causes you to get hurt again. What if I lose control, and I…hurt you?"

Tears streamed from Elsa's blue eyes, dripping down her cheeks. Anna could tell that Elsa was still unsure about all of this, and she didn't blame her. After all, spending thirteen years of your life behind a closed door can create real tension between you and the outside world. The sisters still had a lot of catching up to do, but the rest of their lives to do it. Anna wasn't worried about it at all.

"Elsa, nothing is going to happen. We're here now, together. Things will be different from here on out. They already are."

"I just…I don't want to have to say goodbye to you again," Elsa said, the tears flowing freely. "I want to be with you. I want to make up for all the time we've lost, but I don't know if that will happen."

"Elsa, listen to me. You will never have to say goodbye to me ever again. For the rest of our lives, I will be here for you. If what you want isn't what you see, just look into my eyes, and see that I'm there. I will make everything better. I'll be there for you if the sun refused to shine. We'll face the darkness together."

Anna rested her head on Elsa's shoulder, causing her sister to flinch again. "Don't be scared, just trust me. You know I love you."

"And you know I love you too, Anna," Elsa said. "Everything I've ever done has been done out of love for you, even if that meant sacrificing my happiness."

"Well, you won't have to sacrifice your happiness anymore," Anna reassured. "I want you to be happy, that's my wish for you. I want to experience all the joys of life, never knowing another minute of sorrow. I want you to find happiness in yourself, for you are a wonderful woman. You inspire me, Elsa, you inspire many people. Put your trust in me, put your trust in yourself, you won't ever have to say goodbye to me, Elsa. For the rest of our lives, it's only "hello" from here on out."

Elsa looked at Anna, taking in her moving words. God had given her the sweetest blessing the moment he made Anna her sister. She was sacred, loyal, and loving. There was no greater love on earth than Anna's love. It flowed like a river through her veins, giving her life, cleansing her soul, making her stronger every day.

Elsa turned towards Anna, pulling her into a tight embrace. She held tight for a moment, marveling at the touch of her skin, the sweet smell of her hair.

When she broke away, she kissed on the cheek, trying to prevent more tears from falling, but they couldn't be stopped.

"Thank you, Anna. Thank you…Thank you," Elsa said, unable to say anything else.

"You're welcome, Elsa. You're welcome."

And not another word was said about the matter. All was well.


End file.
